


Snuggled Into Your Touch

by WolfStar2018



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Asthmatic Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hospitalization, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 12:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStar2018/pseuds/WolfStar2018
Summary: Steve is sitting at the park waiting for Bucky to join him for their weekly date. His phone rings and the call might just change his life.





	Snuggled Into Your Touch

Steve was sitting in the park sketching waiting for Bucky to meet him. They had a standing date every other week. They would meet at the park and sit and talk for a while or just sit and enjoy each others company. They would walk to a restaurant and have a nice dinner.

Steve was sketching some of the trees and a squirrel that didn't seem very frightened, when his phone rang. He didn't recognize the number so he answered it with a gruff, “Rogers.”

“Mr. Rogers, this is Stacy at New York Methodist. Your number was listed under emergency contact for a Mr. Barnes.”

Steve almost stopped breathing, “Bucky? Is he okay?”

“I'm sorry to tell you this over the phone but he's been hit by a car. He is in surgery right now. If you come to the hospital I can give you more details. Do you have a ride here?”

Steve stuttered out that he would be there as soon as he could. Then he hung up and called Sam. When Sam answered Steve could barely speak, “Sam, Bucky...he's...hospital.”

“Whoa, slow down, buddy, where are you? Can you tell me where you are?” Sam's voice calmed Steve down just enough so Steve could let Sam know where he was at.

About ten minutes later Sam pulled up in his car and Steve hurried to jump in. “New York Methodist.” He managed to say.

“Did they tell you what happened?”

“He got hit by a car! Sam, what am I gonna do? He was on his way to meet me. I can't believe I let this happen. We should...” Steve trailed off a bit and started gasping.

“Dude, calm down. It's okay.” Sam wanted to help but he was driving and didn't want to crash. “Steve, buddy, breath with me. In...two...three, out...two...three...four.” Sam repeated the counting until Steve stopped gasping and was breathing calmer. “Okay, you'll be alright, Steve. Bucky is in good hands. We're almost there, okay?”

When they arrived at the hospital Steve ran into reception and asked where Bucky's room was. Sam had arrived by the time Steve got the room number and managed to convince Steve that running and possibly hurting himself or having an asthma attack wasn't going to help Bucky at all. So they calmly walked to Bucky's room. When they got to the room Bucky wasn't there. Just an empty bed.

“No!” Steve yelled and turned to Sam with a wild terrified look on his face.

Before Steve could start to freak out too much Sam put his hand on his hand on his friend's shoulder. “Wait, is he in surgery? You said he got hit by a car. Think, Steve, what did the person on the phone tell you?”

Steve nodded, closed his eyes and told Sam, “She said she could give me more information when I get here.”

“Then lets fine a nurse.” With that Sam walked down the hall in search of the nurses station. Steve helplessly followed his friend down the hall and tried to stay calm. When Sam found the station he turned to the nurse and asked, “Hey, my friend and I are looking for Bucky Barnes.”

“James.” Steve said quietly. “His name is James.”

“Yes, James is still in surgery. Can I ask who you are?” The nurse, who's name tag said Stacy, asked in a soft almost melodic voice.

“I'm Steve. Rogers. I got a call...” Steve was really trying to keep his emotions in check but he was so worried about Bucky his voice was strained and quiet. The nurse looked to Sam.

After Sam repeated Steve's name the nurse turned to Steve and said, “I'm the one who called you. I was worried about you, honey. I'm glad you're okay. And I've got an update for you. James is going to be okay. The nurse said they are just finishing up. He should be back soon okay? Feel free to go sit in the waiting room. I'll let you know as soon as they come up, okay?”

Steve nodded and Sam thanked her. They walked into the waiting room but Steve was so anxious he couldn't sit down. He paced and kept peeking out into the hallway every few minutes. Sam tried talking to Steve but Steve couldn't make himself say anything more clever than 'hmm' or 'yeah'.

After about 20 minutes of pacing Steve stuck his head out into the hall one more time and this time he saw the nurse who waved her arm in a 'come here' motion. Steve practically ran, wanting to see Bucky as soon as he could. The nurse smiled at him as he rushed past her. When he got into the room he stopped cold.

Bucky had a breathing tube. The kind that goes down your throat. Steve wanted to cry. He walked closer and noticed all the other wired connected to Bucky. Wires on his chest, wires on his head, IV lines in both arms. He wasn't awake, he was breathing but Steve wasn't even sure if he was doing that on his own. He was close enough to the bed now to reach out and hold Bucky's hand. It was cold. Not too cold but unnaturally cold, especially for Bucky. Bucky was always warm. Steve climbed into the bed next to Bucky, he was small enough to fit in the small space next to his boyfriend. He was careful not to bump the wires and tried not to bump Bucky much as well.

Stacy came up just as Steve got settled and made sure the wires and IV's were all still connected. Steve was still trying not to cry but Stacy set her hand on his shoulder. “Honey, are you gonna be okay?” When Steve hesitated then nodded once she said. “I'll let you stay as long as you can stay out of trouble, 'kay, sweetie?” She smiled and winked. Steve gave a tiny little smile. He buried his face in Bucky's hair. The smell of the shampoo and conditioner Bucky used was lingering slightly, just beyond the smell of whatever they used to wash him during surgery.

Sam walked up to the side of the bed and Steve looked up. “I'm sorry. Thank you, Sam for being such a good friend. Thanks for driving me here.”

Sam shook his head, “Man, you have nothing to be sorry for. You were worried. I've seen the two of you together. I would expect nothing less.” Sam turned back to the door for a moment and then looked back at Steve. “Would you like to know what the nurse told me?”

“About Bucky?” Steve asked quietly.

“Yes.” When Steve nodded Sam continued. “The tube is in because they had to put him in a medically induced coma. He hit his head pretty hard and wasn't conscious when he was brought in.” Steve closed his eyes for a minute and Sam waited. When Steve made eye contact again Sam continued. “They will have to do another test before they can stop the medicine that is keeping him in the coma.” Sam took a deep breath. “They can't be sure of anything right now. However, they want you to be aware, there is the chance that he might not wake up.”

Steve gasped a little, closed his eyes, and turned his head away for a minute. He looked back at Sam and knew Sam could see the tears. He couldn't hold back anymore. He let loose a quiet sob and Sam put his hand on Steve's shoulder. “I know, man, I know. I'm sorry. I know you'll be okay. Bucky will be okay. You two are gonna get married some day, I just know it.” Sam gave Steve a soft smile and Steve tried to smile back. Sam patted Steve's shoulder once more. “Want me to call Nat? I'm sure she'd want to know.” Steve nodded and Sam stepped over by the window to call Natasha. When he got off the phone he came back and told Steve that she would be right over. Steve quietly said 'thanks' and Sam sat down in a chair. Steve was grateful that he was gonna stay.

When Natasha arrived she went straight to Steve and combed her fingers through his hair. She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead and whispered in his ear, “You know he loves you. You know he's gonna be okay. Sam and I are here for you. Tony is gonna pay for the hospital bills, okay?”

Steve nodded and felt some relief at knowing that his friends had his back. “Where's Clint?” He managed to ask Natasha.

Natasha shook her head. “He's not answering his phone. Which means he lost it or let it die again.” She rolled her eyes. “He's fine. Don't worry about him. You just worry about cuddling James. I know how much he loves your cuddles.”

“Thanks, Nat. Love you.” He smiled, and even though it didn't reach his eyes it was better than any smile he had made so far.

Over the next week Steve would only go home when Natasha or Sam forced him to, and only if they promised one of them would stay with Bucky. The doctor's didn't mind when Steve stayed the night, and they even let him sleep in the hospital bed. He would politely leave when asked so they could change sheets and clean things up. Bucky had to be given sponge baths and Steve didn't want to watch that. He did however, stay when they took out the breathing tube. Steve was so happy that Bucky kept breathing on his own that he almost hugged the doctor.

When they started weaning Bucky off of the different medicines Steve was asked to stay off the bed. After another week Bucky was no longer being given the medicines that put him into the coma. However, he still wasn't awake. The doctors told Steve if he was careful he could get back in the bed. He curled up next to Bucky and for the next four days would fight Sam and Natasha tooth and nail not to leave.

Steve was just getting back to Bucky's room after going to change and brush his teeth and as he crawled into the bed and as he curled up next to Bucky he felt Bucky's arm go around him. He started crying when he felt the hug and he tried as hard as he could not to squeeze Bucky. “Buck?” He whispered.

“Steve? Why do I feel like I got hit by a bus?” Bucky said without opening his eyes.

Steve let out a noise somewhere between a laugh and a sob. “Cause you were hit by a car.”

Bucky groaned and turned his head toward Steve. “Why are you here?”

“What? Like I'd be anywhere else. I was worried about you Buck. You almost died. You've been in a coma for over two weeks.” Steve's voice broke and he buried his face in Bucky's chest.

“Hey, hey, Stevie, it's okay. I'm here.” He turned his head and kissed Steve on the forehead. “It's gonna be okay, sweetheart.” Steve hiccuped and Bucky rubbed his hand down Steve's back. “I'm okay, honey. I'm so sorry. I hate making you cry.”

Steve looked up into Bucky's eyes and saw that Bucky had tears in his eyes. “You don't have to apologize. I feel like I should be apologizing to you. It's my fault you got hit.”

Bucky blinked and frowned a little. “You were there?”

Steve shook his head. “No, but...”

“Shh, don't do that. If you weren't there it's not your fault.”

“But you were coming to see me! It was our date! I'm the one who insisted it had to be that stupid park.”

“Baby, I don't care. I was so excited to see you. I love our dates. I love spending time with you. I don't know why you're being so stubborn about this, honey. I love you. I love you so much, I don't care if you were driving the damn car that hit me. I would still have trouble blaming you and I would still love you so much I don't have words to tell you.” Bucky kisses Steve's forehead again. “I can't breath when I think of a future without you.” The arm wrapped around Steve tightens and Bucky buries his face in Steve's hair.

Steve wraps his arm around Bucky gently and kisses Bucky's cheek. “I love you so much, Buck. When I thought you were not gonna wake up I--” Steve pauses and takes a deep breath. “My heart almost broke, Buck. I can't--” Steve stops again and sits up, gasping slightly. Bucky hits the nurse call button and rubs Steve's back.

When Stacy comes in she sees Steve gasping and runs right back out. She comes back a moment later with a nebulizer and some medicine. Steve scowls when he sees that she has a mask instead of the typical mouth piece that's generally used for adults. “Sorry, darlin' this is all I could find. Figured it's better than making you wait twenty minutes or more for me to find another one.” When Steve rolls his eyes and nods, Stacy puts the mask on Steve, plugs in the machine and puts the medicine in. She hands it to Steve and says “I trust you know what to do?” Steve hits the button and gives her a look that he hopes says he is not thrilled to be doing so.

Somehow Bucky knows what look is on Steve's face. “Stevie, stop it. Thank you, nurse.”

“Oh, please, call me Stacy. I'm so glad you're awake. Did the doctor come see you already?” Bucky nods. “Good! Do you know when you'll be able to go home?”

“Within a few days. They have some tests to do first.”

Stacy nods and after checking to make sure Steve is okay says she'll be back soon.

Steve turns to Bucky and scowls. “I know, sweetheart. I wanted to tell you but you were freaking out and I was trying to calm you down.” Steve rolls his eyes. “Yeah, okay. Telling you that probably would have helped a little, huh?” Steve rolls his eyes again and nods sarcastically.

Three days later Bucky has been released from the hospital and Steve is so happy. He's currently snuggled up as close as he can get without hurting Bucky. They had a movie playing but they were both so tired they kept falling asleep. Steve finally decided that it would be better to just go to bed. “Buck, you wanna just go lay down?” Bucky nods and without thinking tries to pick Steve up. Luckily Steve has great reflexes and avoids him. “Buck! You can't pick me up! You're gonna hurt yourself!”

Bucky blinks a few times then says, “Oh, right. Yeah. Come on, Stevie.”

Steve snorts and when they get to the bed they snuggle as close as possible. “Buck, I gotta tell you something.” He whispers into the dark. Bucky hums in acknowledgment so Steve continues. “I was gonna ask you something that day. I had these elaborate plans. It was gonna be so special.” Steve's voice cracks even though he is still whispering.

Bucky's eyes fly open wide and he makes eye contact with Steve. “Stevie, you weren't.”

Steve has tears in his eyes. “I was.”

Bucky leans forward to kiss Steve. “I would have said 'yes', just so you know.” Bucky has tears in his eyes too. “I love you so much, Stevie. Ask me in a couple months. Okay?”

“Okay.” Steve says and kisses Bucky. “I love you so damn much, Buck.”


End file.
